customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Easter Show (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E110:DCD:5954:D917:DB6A-20190406003156
This is (hopefully) the "Go Bye Bye" Collection to end all "Go Bye Bye" Collections! If nothing else, I'll make an updated version. Anyhow, I have taken as many "Go Bye Bye" segments as I possibly could that mbfan07 has not put in their collection vids and compiled them all together. Some segments have 2 versions; their :original "GBB" versions and their "We'll be right back!" versions from when the show had an hour time slot on CBS. There are also some segments that have already been put in a collection vid, but are incomplete, so I simply put them in here because they're the complete version. I hope you all enjoy this collection, because I sure enjoyed making it! :D Category Film & Animation SHOW LESS 18 Comments SORT BY Add a public comment... https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVS5z2kWYW0VJYveeUAxBNQ Pinned by gamerguy624 Tayla Drago Hester2 months ago I can only get some that you haven't done yet...Are these okay...? You might want to check them out. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKWDe72VN78 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoWXWa1yYFg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzDUnxU6mSY﻿ REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzsbYfuiV-Iu9piKlfRqJFg gamerguy6242 months ago Those are okay, indeed. I was wondering when someone would reference the first three collections. Thank you so much! It's greatly appreciated! (I might do a big collection someday featuring these three videos along with some others from mbfan and myself.)﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVS5z2kWYW0VJYveeUAxBNQ Tayla Drago Hester2 months ago @gamerguy624 Welcome! And some other video here after the end of the episodes I put together, just in case you're missing some. Other than that, it'll be good to see later. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLHo8h4cUDWvolsKm8bXB1bFXPyIBz7Afl﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzsbYfuiV-Iu9piKlfRqJFg gamerguy6242 months ago @Tayla Drago Hester I know several of the ones we are missing, but haven't been seen by anyone since mbfan07, pressmin and others uploaded them. They've been blocked by Disney, of course.﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVS5z2kWYW0VJYveeUAxBNQ Tayla Drago Hester2 months ago @gamerguy624 Tell me about it. :( I miss the Muppet Babies cartoons from the mid '80's until early '90's. Well, I was young to watch them afterwards even if I gotten older today.﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDD28IJpoBr1A1uybZ9N2VQ Jeff Marks1 day ago 5:23 It Was From Comic Caper CBS Reruns & Also Reruns From Nickelodeon & Nick Jr (Block)!﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6wfIe8Zd2d9BYX7ML8MPtg yuss kewl1 week ago Marie Toluose Berlioz : Don't go away we'll right back ! Whoaa!!! A nimal: Go bye bye﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChx9RRYGEKOPjFvCrCCBZVw Nicole Perreault1 week ago Teach yourself how to fly,﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChx9RRYGEKOPjFvCrCCBZVw Nicole Perreault1 week ago Teach yourself how to fly,﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCanGcmRJMLbwyi8esbiUUPQ Nathaniel Abrams2 months ago 4:40 there it is again But its better﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_elcf-G_0EQ5Q0mCoFmkrA Carly Petersohn2 months ago Hey, what's that Go bye-Bye clip from what episode at 10:39?﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBHkq2UYQX0vaxKX9ITSeeA perualonso2 months ago (edited) 9:58 - 10:38 Just splice the CBS version of this clip from "It's Only Pretendo" with the Nick one and you'll hear both Kermit's yell and the music that plays with Animal saying "Go Bye Bye!". Nice collection. I can only hope some GBB clips are found for you to preserve.﻿ Show less1 REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzsbYfuiV-Iu9piKlfRqJFg gamerguy6242 months ago I've thought about doing that with the "Quoth the Weirdo" one as well. I do have a fanmade audiobyte of the music, as you've heard in the intro and outro of the video. So, I could easily do it all. xD﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_elcf-G_0EQ5Q0mCoFmkrA Carly Petersohn2 months ago Hey, what's that clip from what episode at 10:39?﻿ REPLY Hide replies https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzsbYfuiV-Iu9piKlfRqJFg gamerguy6242 months ago "Quoth the Weirdo"﻿ REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFZxYqv5T0FY37PG2ZOcHTQ David Pham1 week ago 9:13﻿ 1 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFZxYqv5T0FY37PG2ZOcHTQ David Pham1 week ago 4:41﻿ 13241324 REPLY https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFZxYqv5T0FY37PG2ZOcHTQ David Pham1 week ago 9:15﻿ No Fourteenth from 13's 2009 HD REPLY Up next